


Eames’ banana brings all the boys to the yard

by larnbean



Series: ae_ldws Round 5 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: ae_ldws, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larnbean/pseuds/larnbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banana splits and action movies. Oh and lots of innuendo about bananas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames’ banana brings all the boys to the yard

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time participating in ae_ldws and I couldn't have done it without Lo's help and encouragement <333 Thank you so much, bb.

“Eames, the movie’s about to start!” Arthur bellows from the living room. He’s tucked himself into the couch, quilt thrown over his legs, waiting not so patiently on Eames.

“Do you want whipped cream, or chocolate sauce, or sprinkles, or marshmallows, or caramel sauce?” Eames yells from the kitchen.

“Just chocolate sauce,” Arthur answers fondly.

A few minutes later Eames flounces in with two bowls in tow; he cuddles in next to Arthur, handing him his bowl. Arthur looks down at his bowl first, then Eames’. “You can’t even see your banana past all the crap you put on it.”

“Don’t you worry, darling, you will surely get a good look at my banana later,” Eames says, handing Arthur a spoon.

Arthur snorts. “We’re watching _The Bourne Ultimatum_ by the way, you know how I feel about Matt Damon.” Arthur scoops up a bit of chocolate ice cream, banana, and chocolate sauce, smiling as he spoons it into his mouth. “Mmm, this is good.”

“Are you talking about my banana, Arthur?” Eames mumbles over a huge chunk of ice cream.

“If you refer to your penis as a banana one more time we are never pairing action movie night with banana splits ever again,” Arthur threatens.

Eames grins, “Well hit play then, even though I wanted to watch _S.W.A.T._ Jeremy Renner is far superior to Matt Damon.”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “Well he’s in the new one so whatever.” Arthur presses his thigh to Eames’ and smiles, “Thanks for the banana split.”

Eames grins and cuddles up next to Arthur, and that’s how they spend the evening eating banana splits and watching action movies and being in love.


End file.
